Você Pode Ir Na Janela
by SallySimpson
Summary: “Give me my Romeo; and when he shall die, take him and cut him out in little stars, and he will make the face of heaven so fine that all the world will be in love with night and pay no worship to the sun.”


**Você Pode Ir Na Janela**

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertence. É tudo da J.K., da Rocco, da Warner, etc. A fic foi feita sem fins lucrativos.

**Sinopse: **"Give me my Romeo; and when he shall die, take him and cut him out in little stars, and he will make the face of heaven so fine that all the world will be in love with night and pay no worship to the sun."

**N/A: **Essa é uma short D/G beeem short mesmo. Eu escrevi num domingo de tédio e frio alucinante enquanto esperava um telefonema que nunca veio. Não acho que esse título seja muito apropriado para a fic, mas estou sem criatividade. O capítulo não está betado, então, por favor, perdoem eventuais erros. Afinal, é quase uma hora da manhã e eu estou MORTA de cansaço. Essa sinopse é um trecho do livro Romeu e Julieta, de William Shakespeare. A tradução dele vem logo abaixo. Espero que gostem e mandem reviews!

* * *

"Dê-me meu Romeu; e quando ele morrer, pegue-o e corte-o em pequenas estrelas, e ele fará a face do céu tão linda que todo o mundo se apaixonará pela noite e não venerará o sol."

Segure minha mão como se você nunca mais quisesse soltá-la. Olhe nos meus olhos como se eles fossem tudo que você pudesse, e quisesse, ver. Me abrace. Faça com que eu me sinta a pessoa mais segura do mundo. Me faça acreditar e confiar em você cegamente. Diga palavras bonitas para mim. Me faça sorrir. Limpe as lágrimas do meu rosto, e chore comigo quando for necessário.

Durma abraçado comigo nos dias frios e mais ainda nos dias quentes. Me exiba á todos. Tenha orgulho de mim. Tire fotos minhas nos meus momentos mais simples e espontâneos e diga que eu saio linda de qualquer jeito. Cozinhe coisas bem gostosas para que possamos comer juntos.

Diga que me ama sem esperar uma resposta. Nunca fale da boca pra fora. Me xingue e brigue comigo quando eu merecer. Sinta ciúmes, se sinta inseguro. E que eu consiga curar sua insegurança com um beijo. Faça com que nossas reconciliações sejam maravilhosas.

Nunca negue os meus presentes. Nunca diga que não precisava. Me deixe mimar você. Aceite meus gostos, minhas particularidades, minhas manias. Nunca me julgue.

Seja carinhoso. Me dê beijos que arrepiem os pêlinhos da minha nuca. Me toque com cuidado, como se estivesse com medo de me machucar. E quando você me tocar, e desabotoar o meu sutiã, faça com que eu me sinta uma virgem, intocada. Me deixe nervosa quando nos deitarmos para fazer amor. Que eu seja a única mulher a deitar na sua cama.

Seja simpático com as pessoas que eu gosto, por mais difícil que isso seja. Não duvide da minha fidelidade, muito menos do meu amor. Não fique irritado se eu quiser passar o dia inteiro te cheirando. Não estranhe se eu ficar te olhando sem nenhum motivo; eu estarei apenas te admirando.

Ajude-me com as minhas escolhas, mas nunca escolha pra mim. Tente me conhecer bem. Sejamos cúmplices. Que palavras não precisem ser ditas para nos entendermos. Fale quando não gostar de algo e aceite quando eu não gostar.

Me respeite.

Não me decepcione, não me desaponte, não me faca sofrer. Que as únicas lágrimas que eu derrame por você sejam de felicidade; ou apenas de tristeza passageira. E que em todas elas haja amor.

Faça com que o meu amor por você valha a pena. Me deixe com frio na barriga toda vez que nossos lábios se encontrarem. Me ame com carinho. Me acorde com seu sorriso e um beijo.

Não me deixe sozinha, ou deslocada. Esteja sempre ao meu lado, e me defenda, mesmo que eu esteja errada.

Quando brigarmos, me dê tempo para esfriar a cabeça e pôr os pensamentos no lugar. Se eu não quiser fazer algo, não insista. Se for muito importante pra você, eu o farei.

Draco, faça tudo isso por mim que eu faço o dobro por você.

A tarde estava fria. O tempo estava nublado e nevava bastante. Num cemitério bruxo perto de Liverpool, uma jovem de cabelos vermelhos colocava uma carta sobre um dos túmulos mais bonitos do cemitério, enquanto lágrimas caíam de seus belos olhos castanhos. Quem chegasse mais perto, poderia ler na lápide:

"_Draco Lúcio Malfoy_

_1980-2004_

_Amado marido e filho_

_Que descanse em paz"_

A jovem de cabelos vermelhos caminhou lentamente pra fora do cemitério, sem olhar pra trás.

_Se não vai_

_Não desvie a minha estrela_

_Não desloque a linha reta_

_Você só me fez mudar_

_Mas depois mudou de mim_

_Você quer me biografar_

_Mas não quer saber do fim_

_Mas se vai_

_Você pode ir na janela_

_Pra se amorenar no sol_

_Que não quer anoitecer_

_E ao chegar no meu jardim_

_Mostro as flores que falei_

_Vai sem duvidar,_

_Mas se ainda faz sentido, vem_

_Até se for bem no final_

_Será mais lindo_

_Como a canção que um dia fiz_

_Pra te brindar_


End file.
